


Waiting For You

by SnoopyLover58



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky and his lady love, Can't get enough of Bucky, F/M, Gen, Happiness does exist, Interracial Relationship, Race doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: This is my first song fic. The song, “It Might Be You” from the movie “Tootsie”, sung by Steven Bishop. Roberta Flack also recorded her version and honestly, it blew me away! Enjoy and thank you for reading.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY!!

The day James Buchanan Barnes arrived at the tower, he was a shell of a man; scarred psyche and tortured soul. He had no idea what life would be like outside of HYDRA. Yes, the triggers were removed in Wakanda, but that was only a smidge of what really lurked around inside his head. Steve did everything possible to make him feel comfortable.

 

Even Tony, albeit apprehensive, set aside feelings of animosity to ensure Bucky felt at ease. Despair became his daytime companion and at night, demons tormented him. Therapy was an outlet to talk to someone other than Steve. Yet and still, Bucky felt less than a man.

 

That is until Audrianna Palmer, newest member of the Avengers,  returned from a 3 month assignment in Germany. She’s the former attache’ to the United States Ambassador in Berlin. Audri’s vast language repertoire and cyber security skills proved vital to the team in the ongoing war against HYDRA. Her almond complexion, dark auburn shoulder length hair, deep amber eyes and voluptuous figure, stopped Bucky at mid-sip! But when she smiled, it took every bit of restraint for him not to get up and kiss her silly.

 

_“Reel it back in Barnes. You haven’t been introduced, but damn she’s breathtaking”_

 

She and Steve embraced. “Audrianna, welcome back,” . “Thanks Steve, it feels so good to be home.” Nat, Wanda and Sam greeted her with hugs and small talk.

 

“Oh Audri, there’s someone I’d like for you to meet. This is James Buchanan Barnes. Buck, this is Audrianna Palmer.” She extended her hand and Bucky, awestruck, reached for it and turned over his coffee cup onto the counter. “Shit!” Bucky exclaimed!

 

Audrianna chuckled, “Hi James. I’ve heard so much about you. Nice to finally put a face with the name. You can call me Audri.”

 

Bucky simply stood there, mouth agape, trying to speak. Steve nudged him. “ Uh ‘scuse my language. H-hello, n-nice to meet’ya  Au-Audri. Uh, I’m Bucky,” he stammered and shook her hand.

 

After briefly catching up with everyone, turning to leave  Audri remarked, “Guys, I’m gonna take a hot shower and nap. I’ve missed my bed.” Natasha nodded, “I’m sure you have. Get some rest and we’ll see you later for movie night?” “My how I’ve missed movie nights,” Audri mused. “Glad you’re home Audri.” “Thanks Sam. See you later.”

 

Picking up her duffle bag, Audrianna walked past the kitchen island where Steve and Bucky were sitting. Bucky finished cleaning up his spilled coffee and poured another cup. Aduri flashed  a smile, glancing in Bucky’s direction. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled also.

 

“Robocop’s got stars in his eyes,” Sam quipped. “Yeah, Barnes. You’ve got it bad,” Nat laughed and walked back to her room with Wanda in tow.

 

Steve interjected, “She’s really sweet. Helluva agent and deadly on the sparring mat.” Bucky transfixed, simply sat there trying to find his words., “What? Did’ya say something Stevie?”

“Pal, ya got it bad. Get to know her and I’m sure you’ll like her even more.” Shifting in his seat, “I don’t think that’s possible buddy. She’s perfect.” Putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “C’mon man, let’s hit the gym. We’ll see her later in the theatre.”

 

Audrianna shed her tactical suit, turned on the shower to a bearable temperature and stepped in. She sighed heavily as the water cascaded down her fatigued body. After washing her hair with rain scented shampoo and conditioner, she indulged in her favorite Bath & Body Works scent, “At The Beach.”

 

_“James Buchanan Barnes is trouble with a capital ‘T’ Calm down Audrianna, get your head out of the gutter!”_

 

Stepping out and drying herself, Audrianna thought about Bucky and how handsome he is. “Calm down girl,” she said to herself. “He’s been through a lot. Don’t put the cart before the horse.” Pulling on her lavender boy shorts with matching top, Audri sunk down in the comfort of her bed, as sleep pulled her into its arms.

 

**_Movie Night_ **

Since he’d been at the tower, Bucky **_never_ ** came to movie night, but tonight he made an appearance. Tony laughed, “Looks like Metal Man has met Audri.” “Yeah and he’s got it ba….” Natasha elbowed him in the side. “OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” She looked up and saw Audri entering the room. “Welcome back kiddo.” Tony gave her a bear hug. “Thanks Tony. I missed you too.”

 

Spying an empty seat next to Bucky, Audri made her way to sit down, but Sam had other plans. He decided to plop down in the seat, beckoning her to sit next to him. Visibly annoyed, Bucky moved to the back of the theatre.

 

Tonight’s movie of choice…..’Tootsie’.

 

Understanding  Bucky’s sulking, he suggested, “Buck, why don’cha move down and sit behind Audri?”  Pouting, Bucky reluctantly made his way to the row behind Audri, sitting to her left. Nat handed him a bowl of popcorn and smiled to herself.

 

The lights went down and the movie started. Bucky tried to enjoy it but his thoughts were on the fascinating woman to his left.

 

As the chords to “It Might Be You” by Steven Bishop began, Audri started singing low, Bucky thanked whatever god it was for super soldier hearing. So entranced by her voice, Bucky had fallen under her spell; plummeting deeper and deeper into the abyss of tranquility.

  
  
**_Time…._ **

**_I’ve been passing time watching trains go by_ **

**_All of my life_ **

**_Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly_ **

**_Wishing there would be someone waiting home for me_ **

**_Something’s telling me it might be you_ **

**_Yes, it’s telling me it might be you_ **

**_All of my life……._ **

 

Following movie night, Audrianna and Bucky were inseparable. Their shared mirrored one another’s; stargazing, nostalgic memorabilia, and long walks in the park eating flavored popsicles. Bucky’s favorites were grape and watermelon; Audri’s….strawberry mango!

 

**_Looking back as lovers go walking past_ **

**_All of my life_ **

**_Wondering how they met and what makes it last_ **

**_If I found the place would I recognize the face_ **

**_Something's telling me it might be you_ **

**_Yeah, it's telling me it might be you_ **

**_All of my life….._ **

 

**_So many quiet walks to take_ **

**_So many dreams to make_ **

**_And with so much love to make_ **

**_I think we’re gonna need some time_ **

**_Maybe all we need is time_ **

**_And it’s telling me it might be you_ **

**_All of my life….._ **

 

Over the course of a year, Bucky and Audrianna’s relationship flourished.  She grounded him like no other and he adored his best girl. Nothing and no one would ever tear down what they’ve built….it was pure, authentic and unbreakable! Audrianna’s love proved to be Bucky’s saving grace and her voice was music to his ears!

 

**_I’ve been saving love songs and lullabies_ **

**_And there’s so much more_ **

**_No one’s ever heard before_ **

**_Something’s telling me it might be you_ **

**_Yeah, it’s telling me it must be you_ **

**_And I’m feeling it’ll just be you….._ **

**_All of my life_ **


End file.
